omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Lord (Miitopia)
|-|Dark Lord= |-|Darker Lord= |-|Darkest Lord= |-|Dark Curse= Character Synopsis Dark Lord 'serves as the main villain of the stand alone title Miitopia. He originally was originally a normal Mii that worked in a HP Banana factory, however one day, he freed the Dark Curse from the forbidden box. This even lead to him becoming the first host of the Dark Curse and the main antagonist of the first half of the game. While possessed, the Ex-Dark Lord could only watch in horror as the Dark Curse used their body to terrorize Miitopia, but was able to find the Dark Curse's motives due to sharing the same conscience. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-C '| '''4-A '| '''4-A Verse: 'Miitopia '''Name: '''Varies, their name is dependent on what the player decides and who they are possessing '''Gender: '''Varies, their gender depends on their host and what the player decies '''Age: '''Unknown, but implied to be old, as they stated they were a normal human a "Long long time ago" '''Classification: '''Dark Spirit, Dark Lord, Darker Lord, Darkest Lord '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Dark Lord's Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Possession (The Dark Curse interacts with physical beings through possessing them), Biological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Capable of stealing the faces of Miis, making them unable to use any of their senses, including sight and smell), Immortality (Type 1 & 6; The Dark Curse can live on indefinitely through possessing countless different vessels), Corruption (Dark Curse corrupts those who it contacts or is in the presence of), Statistics Amplification (Those who are given faces have their powers increased), Sleep Manipulation (Able to make people magically go to sleep), Dream Manipulation (Capable of trapping beings within their nightmares and making them live it out), Mind Manipulation (Controlled the Dragon and made them attack the heroes despite it already having a face), Creation (Responsible for the creation of the many monsters that appear in the game; Albeit, they are weaker without faces), Summoning (Can bring fourth any of his creations to aid him in battle), Magic, Power Bestowal (Capable of granting it's creations with certain abilities, including the following: Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Magic, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Of spiders), Absorption (Of mental energy/Magic Points) and Explosion Manipulation) |-|Darker Lord Abilities= All previous abilities + Soul Manipulation (Gained The Great Sage's power to capture and destroy souls), greater Power Bestowal, of which also grants him Ice Manipulation, Petrification, Energy Projection and Age Manipulation |-|Darkest Lord Abilities=All Previous Abilities + Blackhole Creation 'Destructive Ability: Building Level '(Views castles as merely piles of rocks. Created the monsters that The Heroes would face, including living Lightning Clouds. Caused the sudden appearance of the Nightmare Tower in Greenhorne) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Created realms such as The Overworld, which contains "Darker Lord's Domain", a location that contains it's own system of stars and planets. Absorbed the powers of The Great Sage, who's considered Darker Lord's equal and also can create clones of his older self that are vastly superior to his previous forms) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Has gained so much power, The Hero deems fighting him a mistake and to even make the fight fair, 9 other Miis had to assist The Hero. Just the mere hand of him is enough to fight three other party members) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Superior to his own monsters, whom of which can fire lightning due to being sentient thunderclouds. Also can keep up with The Hero and his party, who can react to lightning attacks) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Capable of fighting with The Hero and his party, who can reach the end of The Otherworld in minutes, a realm which is as big as constellations) | 'Masssively FTL+ '(Superior to his previous self to the same degree as Darker Lord is to Dark Lord) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Building Class '(Saw castles as merely piles of rocks. Created an entire tower from nowhere and many monsters, whom he outclasses, are sentient storms that produce lightning) | 'Multi-Solar System Class '(Created a realm that countless it's own starry space with planets. Can easily fight The Heroes) | 'Multi-Solar System Class '(His mere hands are enough to fight with three Miis and it took 10 Miis total to even make a fair fight with him) 'Durability: Building Level '(Can endure several hits from the party, even after they had defeated sentient clouds and storms) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Should be comparable to his AP) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(The combined might of 10 Miis are not enough to put it down without prolonged fighting) '''Stamina: Above Average (Battled multiple people for an extended period of time), Limitless 'when in True Form (True form is a spirit, completely transforms anyone who they possess) 'Range: '''Extended Melee Range. Several meters with abilities | Stellar (Can create and manipulate realms that contain their own system of stars and planets) | 'Stellar '(Should be relatively superior to his previous forms) 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Learned how to remove faces and quickly learned how to utilize magic. Can outsmart the likes of the Fab Fairies) '''Weaknesses: Portrayed as sadistic and arrogant Versions: Dark Lord | Darker Lord | Darkest Lord ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: 'His army of monsters '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Face Stealing:' The Dark Lord's main ability. They remove the face from an unsuspecting Mii. This leaves them piratically defenseless. This ability goes in tandem with The Dark Lord's other main power. *'Monster Creation:' The Dark Lord can create entire armies of monsters, though without a face they aren't that strong. *'Nightmare:' The Dark Lord lures his foe into a nightmare, forcing them to sleep. This nightmare physically damages them. *'Rockslide:' The Dark Lord telekinetically lifts rocks and creates a rockslide to hit several party members for heavy damage. As the Darker/Darkest Lord: *'Whirlwind Blades:' The Darkest Lord's left hand attacks with small coins to blitz their foe. *'Double Scratch:' Self Explanatory. *'Towers of Flame:' The Darkest Lord's Right Hand targets up to two enemies before engulfing them in a pillar of flame for massive damage. *'Giga Lightning:' The Darkest Lord's Right Hand fires lightning that deals AoE damage. *'Dark Hole:' The Darkest Lord creates a pseudo-black hole in themselves to damage a large area. *'Asteroids:' The Darkest Lord summons asteroids to rain down on their foe. *'Big Bang:' The Darkest Lord's strongest attack. Creates a massive explosion that deals huge damage to the entire area. Brings the party to just one HP in game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Miitopia Category:Nintendo Category:Miiverse Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Wizards Category:Spirits Category:Possession Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Animals Category:Absorbers Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Important Pages Category:Blackhole Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4